Chip-Scale Atomic Clocks (CSACs) include a gas cell that contains vapors of an alkali metal such as rubidium (Rb). The cell also typically contain a buffer gas, such as an argon-nitrogen buffer gas blend. Typically, RF modulated, polarized light is shined into the cells to interrogate the vapors to acquire a measurement of the resonance frequency of the atoms that constitute the vapors. The CSACs can be used in precision timing systems to improve the precision of positional location devices such as hand held GPS. Though impressively small, CSACs are too large for some low profile applications.